Conventional boat trailers have long been known and are generally used for, but not limited to, carrying boats, and particularly, powerboats. Typically, a conventional boat trailer includes a frame mounted on wheels and adjustable support elements, called bunk boards, on which the hull of a boat rests. The frame of a boat trailer typically is made of steel beams of C-shape cross section having a hollow interior. The surfaces of frames made from regular, or non-galvanized, steel tubes usually are painted so as to make them more aesthetic and to protect them from rusting.
Conventional boat trailers also include brake-light/turn-signal assemblies that are in electrical communication with a towing vehicle via electrical wiring. On a conventional boat trailer, the electrical wiring can be disposed on the interior surface of the C-shaped frame to run from the towing vehicle along the length of the trailer to the side running lights and to the tail lights. The electrical wiring is disposed on the interior surface of the C-shaped support beams to protect the wiring from damage from outside impact, abrasion, and contact from other objects, such as the feet of the boat operator when climbing on the trailer. The open slot of the C-shape support beam usually faces the longitudinal centerline of the trailer for appearance purposes so that the slot and the wires within the support beam usually are not visible to the casual observer.
Typically, the trailers for the larger boats and other heavy loads also include hydraulic brake fluid lines that communicate brake fluid from a brake actuator to the hydraulic brakes of the trailer. The hydraulic brake fluid lines also are disposed in the C-shape beam, and the extend from the hydraulic brakes at the wheels to a brake actuator at the front of the trailer, which can be on the tongue of the trailer or on the towing vehicle. As with the electrical wiring, the hydraulic brake fluid lines are disposed on the inside surface of the frame for reasons of both cost, wear and convenience in manufacture and repair.
A problem with a conventional boat trailer is that the electrical wiring and the hydraulic brake fluid lines are exposed to, among other things, the elements, rainwater, water from the lake or other body of water in which the boat is launched, sunlight, water splashed from the road, and road debris. It is desirable that the electrical wiring and the hydraulic brake fluid lines be protected. Also, it is desirable that the open slot of the support beams face outwardly from the longitudinal centerline of the trailer for the convenience of installation, maintenance and repair of the wires, brake fluid lines, etc.
Sometimes the boat manufacturer desires to have the color of trailer for the boat match or blend with the color of the boat. This requires the boat manufacturer or the trailer manufacturer to order the trailers ahead of time with the desired colors, or the manufacturer has an additional problem of matching his inventory of painted trailers with specific colors ordered by customers.
Thus, a heretofore, unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.